Un Final & Un Comienzo
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Lo sé, el titulo no dice mucho ¿qué les diré? es una historia sencilla, se me ocurrió el fic y lo escribí, maneja los géneros muy levemente, pero si quieren darle una oportunidad a la historia, de todo corazón se los agradezco :D
1. Un Final

Konnichiwa!!! A todas las personas que están leyendo mis otros fics, una disculpa por demorar en actualizarlos ―Suki-chan hace una reverencia―; pero nada más me llegue la inspiración (y la escuela absorba menos tiempo U_U) las actualizaré.

Esta vez me llego a la mente la idea de escribir un fic GokuHaru, espero les guste :D

Nota: Por cierto, esta era una historia diseñada para ser un one-shot, pero creo que queda mejor en two-shots, me hubiera gustado sacarla el 14 de febrero, pero no pude T_T (la segunda parte la subo mañana)

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie de KHR no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira

* * *

**Parte I - Un Final**

"_La nieve cae, cubre todo esplendorosamente y llega a un final irremediable, así como el primer amor" Tsuki-chan_

~~~*~~~

Aquél día en el que mi corazón se desquebrajo, fue el día en que la luz de un nuevo amor llegó -aunque aún no lo sabía-, recuerdo que ese día; un 14 de Febrero, yo estaba sumamente emocionada e ilusionada de confesarle mis sentimientos a mi primer amor: Tsuna-san.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que nos conocimos, ahora íbamos a la misma escuela; El Instituto de Namimori, era nuestro primer año en la preparatoria, y estaba segura de que Cupido estaba de mi lado, pues me toco en la misma aula que mi amado, aunque también estaban los demás chicos; ya saben quienes: Yamamoto-san, Kyoko-chan y Gokudera-san, cosa que no me desagradaba, a decir verdad, los quiero mucho, son mis mejores amigos.

Recuerdo que ese día me levante muy temprano para preparar chocolate, y así darles a todos; a la hora del receso fui a verles y les entregue los chocolates. Yamamoto-san lo acepto con una gran sonrisa, Kyoko-chan me sonrió y dio las gracias, Gokudera-san…bueno, él tan solo emitió un gruñido a la hora de recibirlo y me dijo "mujer tonta, no vayas a molestar al décimo con trivialidades". Eso me dolió un poco, pero conociendo a Gokudera, esa era su forma de ser, así que no le dí mayor importancia, lo que de verdad me preocupaba era lo que haría a continuación: buscar a Tsuna-san para darle mi chocolate y confesarle mi amor.

La hora del descanso pasó rápidamente, así que ya no pude ver a Tsuna-san, fue una verdadera lastima, pero a la hora de la salida finalmente lo vi, ahí estaba él, despidiéndose de Kyoko-chan con una gran sonrisa, después Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san se le acercaron, sabía que si no tomaba esta oportunidad, el día pasaría y tal vez… sólo tal vez ya no tendría el valor de confesar mis sentimientos de la misma manera. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, es verdad que le he dicho a Tsuna-san mis sentimientos, pero nunca me da una respuesta concreta, por eso el día de hoy estoy más determinada que nunca ha recibir su respuesta. Así que me acerque hacia donde estaban ellos y comencé a hablar.

―Tsuna-san… podría hablar un minuto contigo, por favor ― '¡¡Ah!! Que nervios, Haru no te alarmes, tranquila' pienso. Mientras Tsuna-san voltea a verme, se acerca a los chicos y se despide de ellos, Gokudera me ve molesto, pero al ver a Tsuna-san pareciera que ese enfado desaparece, y ambos chicos se marchan.

Habíamos caminado por varios minutos en silencio, el clima era frio, todavía había un poco que nieve en las calles y también ese blanco adornaba aún la superficie de los árboles, al llegar al parque de Namimori ambos nos detuvimos, Tsuna-san me miro fijamente y me hablo con ese tono tímido que tiene y me encanta.

― Haru…mmm…etto, dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

― Hahi, Haru quería decirle algo muy importante a Tsuna-san, pero antes de decirlo, me gustaría ir cerca de los columpios, en medio del parque.

― ¿Eh?, bueno…ok

Nos dirigimos hacia los columpios, Tsuna-san está a punto de sentarse cuando lo interrumpo diciéndole que no hace falta, no creo que nos tardemos demasiado, él asiente la cabeza, me vuele a mirar y yo correspondo esa mirada, lo observo fija y detenidamente, después rompo el silencio.

― Tsuna-san ― Le digo mientras le entrego una caja de chocolates – sé que ya lo sabes, pero Haru…no…, yo estoy enamorada de ti y me gustaría que me dijeras qué es lo que sientes por mi ― digo de forma decisiva, él me mira con ojos de sorpresa, pero posteriormente se llenan de cierta tristeza y remordimiento, eso me preocupa.

― Haru… yo ― él se detiene unos segundos mientras me mira, parece estar pensando en algo más.

_Minutos antes de despedirse de Kyoko, antes de que Haru lo encontrará._

_― __Tsuna-kun…_

_― __¡Ah! Kyoko-chan, dime ― decía él con mirar expectativo._

_― __Eh… me gustaría darte estos chocolates, hoy es 14 de febrero y…_

_― __¡¡Kyoko-chan!! ― grito el joven Vongola ― ¡¡Tú me gustas mucho, se mi novia!! – esa confesión lo había puesto todo colorado, y la verdad no la había planeado, le salió espontáneamente, por eso se avergonzó más._

_― __¡¿Are?!, etto… Tsuna-san… yo ― con un color carmín en sus mejillas contesto con timidez ― si…_

_― __Ya veo… ¿eh?, si, ¿enserio?, jeje, lo siento…estoy algo nervioso, jeje_

_― __Tsuna-kun, me tengo que ir, el día de hoy tengo que llegar temprano a casa, pero nos vemos mañana, ok?_

_― __Mhh…¡Hasta mañana! Kyoko-chan ― dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sus guardianes veían toda la escena._

― Yo… ― 'Ah… qué le digo, no puedo prolongar esto, sé que no quiero que sufra, pero creo que si sigo así, todo se volverá peor y no quisiera que nuestra amistad terminara, además tengo que ser sincero con ella; por ella misma, por Kyoko-chan y… por mi. Esta vez tengo que contestarle con sinceridad' ― Yo… lo siento, eres mi amiga, pero… no te veo de esa forma, etto… ¿cómo decirlo?, bueno… yo no…

― Tsuna-san

― ¿Eh?

― Tsuna-san, entiendo, no tienes que preocuparte en explicarme más ― ella tenía su rostro ensombrecido por el fleco que usaba, su rostro estaba mirando a lo bajo. Él se preocupo, no sabía que hacer para que ella no se deprimiera, después de todo nunca fue su intención dañar los sentimientos de la chica; lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que a lo lejos… una mirada verduzca observaba aquella escena.

― Haru…

― Tsuna-san… gracias ― al principio ese gracias fue un delicado susurro, posteriormente lo repitió de forma alegre, mientras levantaba su mirar y veía al Décimo Vongola con una mirada llena de un brillo; como si esos ojos quisieran llorar, pero al mismo tiempo de agradecimiento, era como un torbellino de emociones en el mirar de ella, seguida por una bella sonrisa.

― Haru, ¿de verdad estás bien?

― Si…, gracias. Por ser sincero conmigo

― Mmmm… Gomen

― Hahi!, no te preocupes, no es nada, nos vemos mañana Tsuna-san

― Mmm… hasta mañana… ― al decir esas palabras, él joven dio media vuelta para así seguir su camino e ir a casa, ya de espaldas a Haru, ella le dijo alegremente

― ¡¡Tsuna-san!! ¡¡Haru quiere que seas feliz con la persona que amas!!! ― posteriormente él volteo por unos instantes su mirada y susurro un gracias, finalmente se fue.

Después de que su amado se fuera, Haru sintió que ya no podría soportar tanta tristeza, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, no aún. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía Tsuna-san la escucharía, después de todo aun estaba cerca, pasaron varios minutos, ella se sentó en el columpio y se meció en el al compas del suave viento que la acompañaba.

~~~*~~~

En ese mismo momento, no muy lejos de ahí, el joven Vongola salía del pequeño parque, ahí fue cuando diviso una silueta muy conocida, la cual vio con asombro.

― ¡¡Gokudera-kun!! ― grito, pero después bajo el tono de su voz ― ¿qué haces aquí?

― Jyudaime!!, como su mano derecha, decidí seguirlo para velar por su seguridad ― 'Jaja, Gokudera-kun no cambia'.

― Mh… gracias

― Juydaime, ¿sucede algo?

― No, bueno… ¿viste lo de hace un momento?

― Ah… lo de la mujer tonta, si, ¿qué tiene?

― No… bueno, si…, digo… ¿podrías vigilarla hasta que llegue a su casa? No quiero que nada malo le pase, presiento que de verdad esta deprimida.

― Maldición… los demás siempre le causan problemas, pero no se preocupe, como su mano derecha, seguiré sus indicaciones, vaya a casa con cuidado, yo me ocuparé de ella, ya vera que en unos días usted ya no se preocupará de esa mujer estúpida.

― Hi!!! Gokudera-kun, no deberías hablar así de ella en estos momentos.

― Sumimasen!!! Jyudaime!! ¡¡ Discúlpeme!!

― Bueno, me voy. Dejo todo en tus manos.

Y así fue como ambos varones se despidieron, y comenzó una nueva historia.

* * *

Bueno... esa fue la primera parte, ¿fatal? (jeje, risa nerviosa)

Gokudera: ¿Qué rayos?... se supone que la pareja de Haru soy yo

Tsuna: jeje, Gokudera-kun, lo siento

Gokudera: No se disculpe Jyuudaime, discúlpeme a mí, soy un insensato -se da de topes en la cabeza con el suelo-, usted debería de ser el personaje principal de todas las historias.

Tsuna: No... -_'eso seía muy complicado'_- mejor levántate, las lectoras están viendo -'_Y a mi me da mucha pena_'.

Gokudera: Lo siento... -voltea a ver a las lectoras- envíenle miles de jitomatazos virtuales a Tsuki-chan *_* se los merece por hacer sentir mal al Décimo.

Tsuna: _'Pero hizó que me quedara con Kyoko-chan ^///^'_

Tsuki-chan: Gomen!!! U.U, acepto los jitomates virtuales, y cualquier otro ataque virtual que salga en la serie ;D críticas, comentarios, sugerencias.

PD: Sui-chan gracias a ti me anime a subir esta historia ^-^

Ja ne!!!


	2. Un Comienzo

Konnichiwa!!! Es verdad que dije que iba a actualizar el fic un día después de que lo publicará, pero la muy tonta de mí, borró el archivo que ya tenía escrito [zape virtual para Tsuki-chan U.U] y pues... tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, no me quedo igual, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero les guste ^_^

* * *

Sui-chan: Gracias, me alegra que los personajes me hayan quedado IC, aunque creo que en este capítulo me quedaron algo OCC U_U trate de que quedaran con la misma personalidad pero creo que no pude, y de verdad gracias por leer el fic XD

Hakufu neko chan: Gracias por el review, me animo mucho, gracias por la pizza, eres bien linda ;D

Alizeh: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y gracias por ponerlo dentro de tus favoritos :D

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de Amano Akira :D

* * *

**Parte II**** – Un comienzo**

_Ese mismo día, me acerque a ella, es verdad que fue una orden del Décimo, sin embargo, creo que aunque él no hubiera dado la orden, yo… probablemente aún así hubiera ido a su lado__._

_~~~*~~~_

Miura Haru dejo de columpiarse, estaba oscureciendo y era hora de ir a casa, o al menos eso pensó ella, a lo lejos unos ojos verdes observaban con cautela los movimientos de la joven.

La morena se levanto lentamente con pesar, pero trato de alegrarse, hasta ese momento no había derramado ni una lágrima, únicamente se había quedado en silencio; no obstante en el instante en que se levanto, sintió que sus rodillas le jugaban una mala pasada, pues parecía que ellas no la querían sostener, se sentían débiles, la joven sentía como sus rodillas se doblaban, no le respondían, ahora estaba cayendo a falta de soporte, sin poder detener el impacto que se daría. Miura Haru únicamente cerró sus ojos esperando la caída, mas sin embargo, nunca llego, pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella abriera sus ojos lentamente.

― Hahi!!! ― exclamaba mientras habría sus ojos solemnemente ― ¿eh? Haru está bien, no le paso nada ― se decía ella misma mientras examinaba su propio cuerpo, para confirmar que ella no había caído y que estaba perfectamente bien.

Después de unos instantes, algo capto su atención; y eso era algo cálido y firme. Posteriormente se percato de que ella estaba sentada encima del vientre de alguien, eso hizo que la joven se sonrojara. Lentamente fue recorriendo con la mirada cada parte de ese cuerpo masculino, desconocido para ella, desde el abdomen, brazos, cuello, hasta que llego al rostro y eso hizo que ella…

― ¡¡¡Gokudera-san!!! ¿Qué- Qué haces aquí? ― ella veía hacia su alrededor, confundida, apenada y muchas otros sentimientos le pasaban por la cabeza, tantos que hasta se había olvidado por un momento de su amor no correspondido, posteriormente volteo de nuevo a ver la cara del joven.

― Hahi?!!, es un sueño, no… una alucinación, ¿pero… por qué con Gokudera-san? ¿me habré pegado muy fuerte?

― Hahi!! Janeio, baho onna!!! [¡¡No has Hahi!!, ¡¡estúpida mujer!!] ― grito el joven debajo de ella, mientras le decía que se quitara de encima, Haru tardo en procesar las palabras –debido a la impresión; hasta que finalmente se levanto –todavía un tanto confundida.

― Go-Gokudera-san, Sumimasen!!!! ― decía la morena mientras hacía una gran reverencia.

―Hmp… ¿Y bien? ¡¡¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!!! ¡¡¡pudiste haber caído y lastimado!!!! ― _'Y el Décimo me hubiera visto con una cara de desilusión por no protegerte, fiu…que bueno que llegue a tiempo'_

― Lo siento… ― dijo ella con un rostro desanimado y un mirar apagado.

― Mmm… ¿es por el Décimo?

― Hahi?, no, Tsuna-san no tiene la culpa de nada, en realidad es mía.

― Mmm… ― '_ella se declara, el Décimo la rechaza, ¿y la tonta se cree culpable?. Bueno… el Décimo tampoco tiene la culpa, y yo le dije que no se preocupara por ella, mmm… si sólo la llevo a casa, no creo que sea suficiente. _

― …ra-san… dera-san…Gokudera-san!!!!, ¿estás bien? ― preguntaba con preocupación.

― Ah…si, ¿p-pero qué…? ― preguntó el albino asombrado, pues al principio la voz de ella lo saco de sus divagaciones. Tal vez por eso él no se percato de que la joven estaba sumamente cerca de su rostro, examinándolo, y una de las delicadas manos de ella estaban a punto de ir hacia su cara, no obstante él se alejo dando un brinco hacía atrás.

― ¿Hahi?, ¿qué sucede?

― Estúpida mujer, ¡¡¿¿por qué demonios te acercas tanto??!! ¡¡¿qué no vez que es tarde y yo soy un hombre?!! ― preguntaba alarmado, con un pequeño rubor. _'E-Espera…si yo… me considero un hombre frente a ella y no un amigo…¿entonces que siento hacía esa tonta mujer?_

― Ah…, pero no pasa nada. Gokudera-san no es un hombre, Gokudera-san es …. ¿qué es?

― Oye, tonta no preguntes eso, me haces ver como un ser extraño.

― Jeje, lo siento ― se disculpo riendo tranquilamente.

― Hmp, finalmente ríes; vámonos, te llevo a tu casa.

― ¿Eh? No hace falta, todavía no esta muy oscuro.

― No importa ― el peliplateado se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. La morena lo siguió, corrió un poco y cuando llego a su lado le dijo ― Pero Gokudera-san, tú no sabes donde vivo ― Eso hizo que él se parara en seco y la viera molesto.

― Entonces indícame el camino, camina al frente.

― ¿Hahi?, no, Haru no puede hacer eso; mejor caminaré a tu lado

― ¡¿Ah?!

― Vamos, no pongas esa cara de disgusto, acaso… ― su voz se apago un poco ― ¿de verdad mi presencia es tan molesta?

― … No, eres tonta, insoportable, pero no molesta; eres… ― Sin embargo él no pudo concluir su frase, pues la joven en ese momento quebró en llanto.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, dime algo, hay… por eso digo que eres estúpida.

― Tu eres… el… tonto, Gokudera-san. Haru… Haru… no quería llorar… frente a nadie, pero te apareciste, me animaste y luego … ¡Ah!...., perdón, déjame sola, creo que es lo mejor.

― ¡¡¡¿Estás loca?!!! ¡¡¡Las personas nos están viendo raro!!! Además… no… no te puedo dejar aquí ― '_No sólo porque me lo pidió el Décimo, sino porque es la primera vez que te veo de esa forma, ¿cómo podría dejarte así?. Aunque no me consideres ni amigo, ni hombre…'_. Ante ese pensamiento, Gokudera frunció el seño con dolor, pues esas palabras que se dijo en la mente fueron las que lo hicieron percatarse, de que él; la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola sentía algo hacía la joven de ojos cafés.

Acto seguido, el ojiverde cargo a la joven, como si de una princesa se tratará, y la llevo en sus brazos; claro que esa escena fue muy vergonzosa, incluso unas personas susurraban palabras desconocidas para él cuando les veían pasar, esa acción por parte de las personas fue la que hizo que el peliplateado apresurara su paso, hasta llegar a un punto en que parecía correr.

La joven Miura se quejó al principio, pero posteriormente se sintió tranquila en los brazos de aquel hombre. Ella no sabía el por qué, tal vez era que él era la primer persona que la veía en ese estado e intentaba consolarla, tal vez porque en sus brazos sintió calor y protección, no lo sabía; pero de algo estaba segura: Gokudera-san definitivamente era un hombre, no en un sentido romántico, como veía a Tsuna, pero si no era su amigo, entonces era un hombre más. No obstante en ese momento ella no se percato de que ese sería el inicio de algo nuevo.

~~~*~~~

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado bien a sus respectivas casas, nada extraordinario sucedió después, Haru se comportaba como siempre: alegre, enérgica, jovial; y Gokudera… bueno, él parecía algo distante, pero no con todos, tan sólo con la joven a la cual había llevado a su hogar hace una semana. Así es, una semana había pasado desde aquella experiencia, pero lo que Gokudera no sabía es el impacto que había dejado en la joven.

Ella, desde aquella noche, a pesar de tratar de ser la misma de siempre, decidió abandonar todo sentimiento de amor hacía Tsuna, no fue fácil, pero pudo superarlo, ahora únicamente quedaba esa hermosa ilusión; pero había algo en ella que había cambiado, no obstante ni la joven misma se había percatado de ello.

¿Qué fue lo que cambio?, pues bien, desde esa noche; Miura Haru comenzó a poner más atención en cada acción que hacía el peliplateado, hasta el más mínimo detalle, su áspera pero varonil voz, su comportamiento, su inteligencia, su modo de vestir, de andar, de respirar, era algo que cada vez que ella lo veía le cautivaba más. Pero… ¿acaso era amor?, no… eso definitivamente no lo era, era algo nuevo y diferente a lo que sentía con Tsuna, era más cautivador, más hechizante, más electrificante, ¿entonces que era?, ¿atracción?, ¡¡No!!, de ninguna forma, pensó alarmada, ¿cómo se podía sentir atraída hacia él?. Él la había ayudado y no quería ser un estorbo ni comportarse "estúpida o tonta" como él le llamaba, pero simplemente no podía parar de pensar en él y de sentir esas pequeñas sensaciones eléctricas en su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Gokudera se sentía de forma semejante, de ahí que intentará evitar a la joven, pues no sabía como manejar todas esas sensaciones desconocidas hasta ahora para él.

Ambos estaban en un predicamento: ¿Qué hacer?, pero ninguno daba el primer paso, así pasaron varios días, hasta que un mes después…

'_Mmm, definitivamente es eso, lo he pensado y no encuentro otra explicación, teóricamente mis conclusiones no pueden fallar'_ pensaba el ojiverde, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. _'Si, tiene que ser eso. ¡¡¡Ah!!! Pero soy un tonto, ¿cómo me puede gustar o sentirme atraído hacia ella? Es tonta, infantil, me saca de mis casillas, casi nunca estamos de acuerdo, pero… desde aquella vez… ¡Ah!, todo es culpa de esa estúpida mujer, por confesarse al Décimo y entonces eso por algún motivo me molesto y fui a ver que pasaba, y tuve que estar a su lado. Además ella cayo encima mío y… eso me hizo percatarme de que es delicada, definitivamente una mujer de la que no me había dado cuenta…; y cuando la abrace…' ― _él miraba sus manos, mientras detenía su andar.

― Ella era más pequeña, más frágil, su piel era tersa, suave, cálida, mis manos… ¡¡Ah!! ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?

― ¿Qué sucede Gokudera-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? ― pregunto una voz preocupada.

― ¿Eh?, Ah… eres tú, déjame en paz, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que hablar contigo.

― Ya veo… lo siento ― Dijo Haru desanimada, ella por algún motivo no pudo ocultar su tristeza. '_Así que Gokudera-san ya tiene alguien en su corazón, como soy tonta, es justo como él lo dice, soy una tonta. Primero me enamoro de Tsuna el cual ama a Kyoko, y ahora de Gokudera. Y él…él también tiene alguien a quien amar'._ En ese momento, cuando el albino se arrepintió de su dureza en las palabras que mencionó, y estaba a punto de disculparse, apareció una joven muy hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello azulado, ojos azules, y estatura promedio, era una de tantas fans del ojiverde.

― Gokudera-sama ¿puedo hablar un instante contigo?

― Pier…

― Bueno, parece que Haru sale sobrando, así que mejor me voy, espero te vaya bien Gokudera-san, adiós.

― Haru, espera, tengo algo que decir… ― Sin embargo no término ni la palabra "piérdete" dirigida a la peliazul, y ni siquiera pudo empezar con su disculpa hacía Haru.

~~~*~~~

En el patio de la Escuela cerca de un árbol, se encontraban dos jóvenes, eran el peliplateado y la peliazul. A lo lejos… en una de las ventanas del segundo piso se encontraba una persona contemplando aquella escena romántica.

― Gokudera-sama, gracias por venir.

― No tardes, dilo rápido.

― Si, etto… me gustas mucho, ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

― ¿Ah? ― primero fue una cara de desagrado, pero luego se formo una expresión que Haru nunca había visto antes, era una expresión de alegría, cómo si fuera la un niño pequeño que había encontrado algo. Ver que Gokudera hacia esa expresión para alguien más era muy doloroso, estaba claro que ella se tenía que rendir, pues él ya tenía a alguien especial en su corazón y en su mente. No obstante lo que vino después fue devastador para la joven castaña, pues observo como Gokudera le daba un abrazo a la peliazul, hacía una reverencia y se iba corriendo.

Era ella, se dijo Haru para sí misma, tenía que ser ella la afortunada, ahora si, toda esperanza había muerto, ya no tenía un soporte, tal vez el que Gokudera haya estado ahí para ella era lo que la había mantenido, pero ahora que él se iba, ¿qué iba a ser? ¿seguir sufriendo en soledad? ¿Seguir tratando de ser la joven animada de siempre? ¿acaso era posible?

Esas preguntas pertubaban la mente de la joven, hasta que salió de su trance y notó que ya no estaba en la escuela, sino en el parque, aquel parque en el que Tsuna la rechazo, y aquel parque en el que Gokudera la salvo de una severa caída. Los labios de la joven esbozaron una tenue sonrisa, y después comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras se mecía con suavidad en un columpio. Esa sería la única vez que lloraría por el ojiverde, después de eso ella trataría de olvidarlo.

~~~*~~~

Habían pasado varias horas, la joven de piel tersa, blanca, y ojos cafés seguía meciéndose en el columpio de aquel parque, las horas que habían pasad, pero para ella parecían minutos en comparación al dolor que quería echar fuera de su ser.

De repente, sintió que la velocidad con la que se columpiaba era mayor a la anterior, no sabía la causa, pero eso la hizo reaccionar, y en un acto reflejo una de sus manos soltó la cadena del columpio para limpiar sus lágrimas y ver el motivo por el cual el columpio iba más rápido. Ese fue un descuido de su parte, pues primero debió de haber frenado; pero no lo hizo, como consecuencia de su acción, la joven salió bruscamente, pues la mano que aún la sostenía no soporto la velocidad, y la joven estaba a punto de lastimarse gravemente.

La única acción que realizó fue cerrar sus ojos, esperando caer, pero curiosamente, paso algo semejante a lo había acontecido una vez.

― ¡¡¿Hahi?!!!, Haru está bien, no le paso nada ― decía mientras se examinaba ella misma para verificar que estaba ilesa.

― ¡¡¡No hagas "hahi" estúpida mujer!!! ― gritaba una voz fuertemente, la voz la reconoció muy bien, era de él; de la persona que ahora menos quería ver en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo con la que anhelaba estar.

― Ah… lo siento; ahora mismo me levanto ― La posición era la misma que aquella vez, ella estaba sentada en el vientre del joven, y él debajo de ella.

― Mmm… espera

― ¿Eh?

― Nada, ¡¡levántate!! Pesas mucho.

― ¡¡Hahi!! Haru no pesa tanto, es que Gokudera-san no puede cargar el peso de una gentil dama

― ¡¿A quién llamas dama?! No veo a ninguna.

― Haru es toda una dama, no te hagas el tonto.

Toda esa discusión transcurría al tiempo en que ella se levantaba y ambos jóvenes se sacudían el polvo. Una vez terminado de hacer eso; la joven se entristeció nuevamente, pero está ocasión no lo demostró, o al menos eso intento.

― No hace falta que finjas que estás bien, ¿otra vez el Décimo? ¿qué hizo? Él es muy buena persona, pero…

― ¡¡No es eso, no es él!!

― ¿Ah?, es alguien más, ¿alguien te lastimo? ¿Quién te hizo llorar? ― '_cuando le vea le parto la cara'._

― Haru no está llorando, así que puedes irte sin preocupaciones.

― Claro, vengo para ver como te encuentras, te salvo de la caída y me corres, bien, entonces quédate ahí sola llorando.

― …

― ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿acaso quieres tanto a esta persona que ni siquiera dices quien es, lloras por él en secreto y no me cuentas nada.

― Es verdad, lo quiero, lo amo, más que a Tsuna-san, pero si no te he contado nada es…

― ¡¡Calla!!, el Décimo nunca puede estar después de nadie, él siempre debe de ser el primero, no debes de pensar que quieres a alguien más que a él ― '_Si tan sólo fuera yo, pero sé que no es así'._

― ¿Ves? Por eso Haru no te cuenta nada. Gokudera-san no baka

― ¡¡¡Ah!!!, mujer tonta, ahora me llamas idiota a causa de un estúpido.

― ¿eh?, no le llames estúpido, él es muy inteligente, es sólo que…

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto molesto.

― Él quiere a alguien más.

― ¿Por qué te gustan los que ya quieren a alguien?, deberías de ver más cerca, de buscar amor y cariño en esos que no tienen pareja y están a tu lado.

― Mmm… ¿cómo Yamamoto-san?

― ¡¡¡No!!!, de verdad eres estúpida.

― Gokudera-san , no te permito que me hables así, además el tonto eres tú.

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Explícate mujer.

― Tu eres el idiota porque tienes novia; primero me alejas, luego vienes a consolarme, y llamas estúpido al chico que me gusta.

― Yo no tengo novia

―Si, la tienes. Es esa joven bonita de cabellos azules.

― Ah… ella. Pero no es mi novia, se me declaro hace rato, pero no acepte sus sentimientos.

―Mientes. Haru vio cuando la abrazaste.

― ¿estabas espiando?

― No, pasaba por ahí.

― … Me voy, no tengo porque hablar con una mujer como tú ― él se viro por donde había venido y comenzó a marcharse.

― Espera, yo… ― pero el ojiverde no hacía caso a ninguna palabra de la joven, se sentía enfadado, no era porque Haru los hubiera visto, más bien era el hecho de que ella haya malinterpretado todo. Él sabía que estaba mal dejarla en ese estado, pero no podía controlar su enfado, además estaba el asunto de que ella se había enamorado de alguien más y no era él.

― Haru… Haru esta enamorada de …

― No me interesa saber a quien amas ― con ese comentario Gokudera tenía planeado terminar la discusión, pero no conto con la determinación de la joven.

― Te digo que esperes, Hayato Gokudera ― el albino volteo a ver a esa joven, no le dijo Gokudera-san, no hablo como usualmente lo hace, esa voz era diferente.

Miura Haru al ver que él se había detenido y ahora estaba a unos pasos frente a ella, mirándola con asombro y curiosidad. Ella se armo de todo el valor que pudo, sabiendo que sus sentimientos serían rechazados, pero era mejor así, decir todo lo que sentía en su corazón, para después liberarlo.

― La persona que me gusta es…

― Espera, tengo algo que decir antes.

― ¿Hahi?

― No digas "Hahi", y escucha.

― Si

― La chica de hace un momento la abrace porque me dijo algo muy importante, algo que yo nunca había valorado, me confeso sus sentimientos, y me dijo que expresarlos es la forma más directa y sincera de demostrarlos, por eso…antes de que me digas quién es la persona que quieres, tengo que decir algo. ― La joven asintió con la cabeza.

― Cierra los ojos, y cuenta hasta diez.

― Uno, dos, tre…. ― la cuenta nunca finalizo, los ojos de ella se abrieron en asombro, y finalmente unas lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Pues estaba feliz, si era un sueño o no, no importaba, pues… Gokudera Hayato, la persona que ella amaba, la estaba besando tiernamente, mientras una de sus manos tomaba con delicadeza una de las mejillas de ella.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambos se separaran, pero la reacción del peliplateado, no fue la esperada, él seco delicadamente las lagrimas de ella, y con una sonrisa que cubría su dolor dijo.

― No sabía que te desagradará tanto como para que lloraras por eso, discúlpame. ― Así fue como él se marcho, se comenzó a alejar, mientras que la castaña estaba procesando las palabras, saliendo de su trance debido a aquel dulce beso.

Al ver que él ya no estaba, corrió desesperadamente; buscándolo, a lo lejos lo diviso, y sin importar cuanta gente había a su rededor, la joven grito.

― ¡¡Gokudera-san!! ¡¡Te amo!! ¡¡Tu eres la persona que amo!!

Esas palabras lo impactaron tanto que se quedo parado unos instantes, después de recobrar la compostura, espero a que la joven lo alcanzara y le dijo.

― ¿así que me quieres más que al Décimo?

― Si, pero si te molesta, trataré de no quererte más.

― No…no me molesta; puedo… puedo ser la mano derecha del Décimo, y el primero en tu corazón.

― Jeje.

― ¿De que te ríes, mujer tonta?

― Gokudera-san está sonrojado, y… ¡¡¡No soy una mujer tonta ni estúpida!!! Gokudera-san ― reclamo molesta.

― Lo sé…

― ¿Hahi?

― Eres Miura Haru, la mujer de la que me enamoré… ― lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero para Haru, ese susurro fue su felicidad.

Y así, ambos jóvenes se perdieron entre la multitud de personas que transitaban las calles de Namimori, ese era el verdadero comienzo de una vida de felicidad con momentos dulces como la miel y amargos como la hiel, pero juntos, podrían superarlos, sin importa los peligros y adversidades que surjan, pues este es el comienzo de los dos.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

No sé que les pareció, les mencione que lo tuve que volver a escribir, y de verdad me esforcé en hacerlo, pero al final su opinión es la que cuenta, así que lo dejo a su criterio.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic de two-shots ^_^


End file.
